Question: A particular triangle has sides of length 14 cm, 8 cm and 9 cm. In centimeters, what is the perimeter of the triangle?
Answer: The perimeter of a polygon is defined to be the sum of the measures of the sides of the polygon.  Therefore, the perimeter of a triangle whose sides measure 14 cm, 8 cm, and 9 cm is $\boxed{31}$ centimeters.